The Underworld Bride
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Dia mencurahkan cintanya padaku meski dengan cara yang salah. Bukan berarti cahaya tidak akan bisa hidup dengan kegelapan. Karena terang ada untuk menemani gelap. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamanya. Contoh fanfic SHDL. #SHDL 2015 #Myth [Persephone and Hades]


Napas lelah menggema samar. Lelah. Langkah tegap terhenti tepat di depan pintu besar. Tiba-tiba saja, pintu sudah dihadang sulur-sulur _ivy_ yang memuakkan.

"Pergi."

"…"

"Pergi!"

Sulur _ivy_ mulai menyerang. Mengganas dan terlihat berminat melukainya barang sedikit goresan saja. Namun sayang perjuangannya sia-sia. Sulur-sulur itu telanjur mengering dan hangus sebelum menyambut tubuh mangsanya.

"Hentikan ini, Hinata."

"Kembalikan aku."

"Tidak."

"Kembalikan aku—pada ibuku."

"Tidak."

Dingin. Monoton. Tegas.

Kontras. Suara sesenggukan kembali terdengar. Langkahnya berbalik.

Dan dia tahu. Dia harus melepaskannya.

.

.

 **The Underworld Bride © Eternal Dream Chowz**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Alternate Universe, Out of Character, Typo(s)**

 **Fanfic model untuk SHDL**

 **(SasuHina Days Love)**

 **Prompt: [Myth – Hades & Persephone]**

 **.**

 **Keterangan:**

 **Hades – Sasuke**

 **Persephone - Hinata**

.

.

Padang Cosmos.

Padang yang berada jauh dari Olympus. Juga jauh dari sentuhan manusia-manusia. Dipenuhi semak bunga indah dan hewan-hewan yang bersahabat. Tempat bermain yang disediakan Demeter untuk anak satu-satunya.

Persephone. Hinata.

"Hinata, jangan pergi jauh-jauh. Ibu akan kembali ke Olympus, jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Gadis berambut ungu tua di pelukannya mengangguk senang, "Baik, Ibu. Cepatlah kembali."

Sang ibu tersenyum lembut. Anak kesayangannya mesti ia jaga baik-baik dari siapapun juga. Tak ada yang boleh membuatnya tercela. Ia adalah perumpamaan dari segala yang suci dan polos. Tak terjamah. Tentu saja itu berkat usaha Demeter yang begitu menyayangi anaknya. Ia mencari tempat paling aman di bumi. Memproteksinya dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Melimpahi daratan ini dengan berkahnya sebagai Dewi Kesuburan.

Anaknya akan aman di sini. Tentu saja.

Tapi ada sejumput rasa tak nyaman untuk kepergiannya kali ini.

"Ibu?"

Demeter tersentak karena suara lembut anaknya. Senyumnya terbit sebelum ia mengelus kepala anaknya sekali lagi. "Baiklah, hati-hati, Hinata. Ibu menyayangimu."

"Iya, Ibu."

Hanya dalam sekian detik, sosok ibunya memendar menjadi serbuk bunga yang menguarkan wangi bebungaan. Hinata menatap kepergian ibunya. Sesaat kemudian ia menjatuhkan diri di atas rumput yang tebal. Menghela napas, ia memainkan jemarinya, mengundang tanaman-tanaman dari tanah untuk mekar dan menghibur dirinya. Jujur saja, ia kesepian. Saat ibunya tidak ada, ia tak memiliki teman selain tanaman dan hewan.

Bosan. Itu perasaan alamiah. Apalagi ia seorang dewi. Bosan akan segala yang berputar secara siklik di sekitarnya. Kehidupan dan kematian. Hanya ia dan bangsanya yang abadi. Namun ia hanya diperbolehkan menatap dari padang Cosmos miliknya.

Ibunya sering bilang dia naïf. Belum tahu kehidupan mengerikan di luar sana. Ibunya menginginkan dia hidup dalam kenyamanan dan keamanan. Tetap menutup mata akan kehidupan di luar sana. Tapi … Hinata bosan.

Mata Hinata berkilat nakal.

Ia boleh pergi berkeliling saat ibunya pergi bukan?

Dengan langkah berjingkat, Hinata menyentuh dinding pelindung yang dipasang ibunya. Tangannya yang mungil menyentuh dinding dengan senyum lembut. Ajaib. Tubuhnya melewati dinding buatan Demeter dengan begitu mudahnya. Tentu saja. Ia adalah Persephone, anak sang Demeter dan Zeus.

.

.

.

Gelap. Dingin.

Tak ada hal luarbiasa yang bisa kau temukan di dunia bawah. Hanya pencahayaan remang-remang dari obor-obor di dinding atau dari celah-celah bebatuan—itupun kalau cahaya matahari masih sanggup menembus kedalaman yang terlampau dalam ini—. Roh-roh orang mati bersliweran. Disortir menuju tempat mereka seharusnya berada. Di neraka. Atau surga. Gelas berisi cairan anggur merah disentuh dengan sentuhan malas.

Wajah datar memenetrasi wilayahnya. Bosan. Tapi ia juga malas berada di Olympus—terasa lebih memuakkan saat tinggal bersama saudara-saudarinya. Pandangannya beralih pada sosok anjing berkepala tiga yang memasuki ruangan kebesarannya.

"Ada apa, Cerberus."

Entah dia bertanya atau sedang mendikte. Anjing berkepala tiga menunduk hormat. Kepala anjing yang berada di tengah membuka mulut.

"Tuanku Hades, Dewa Hermes menyampaikan pesan bahwa ia akan datang."

Hades mendecih. Ia benci tamu. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya membakar si Dewa pengantar pesan.

"Dia tahu harus datang ke mana."

"Baik, Tuan."

Anjing berkepala tiga menunduk sekali lagi dan undur diri dari hadapan tuannya yang agung. Agung di dunia bawah.

Tak lama setelah anjing suruhannya pergi, Hades mendengar keributan. Apakah Hermes telah tiba? Ia biasanya tak masuk segaduh itu. Suara geraman anjing peliharannya membuatnya tahu benar, itu bukan Hermes.

Kebetulan. Ia sedang bosan.

Hades. Sasuke.

Ia menggoyangkan gelas anggurnya sesekali sebelum menyeringai pelan.

"Tamu tak diundang."

Mari kita lihat siapa yang datang.

…

"Inikah dunia di luar padang?" Hinata menatap sekelilingnya. Ada banyak hal yang belum pernah ia lihat. Langit berwarna abu-abu juga tidak terlihat buruk. Malah terasa unik. Jalanan berupa tanah yang rumputnya digunduli juga membuat Hinata kagum. Apakah ini pekerjaan manusia?

Hinata berlari-lari dengan kaki telanjangnya. Menelusuri dan memetik berbagai bunga yang ia temukan. Hinata masih asyik bermain saat langit mendung yang warnanya aneh mulai menurunkan rintik air. Gadis itu memekik senang. Ia biasanya menemukan air di sungai. Bukan dari langit. Apakah ayahnya tahu ia ada di luar padang? Apakah ayahnya menurunkan hadiah untuknya? Itu pikiran yang melintas di kepala Hinata.

Tapi ini keterlaluan. Air hujan itu turun semakin deras saja. Hinata memilih menyembunyikan diri di bawah semak tanaman yang ia tumbuhkan dalam sekejap. Apa ayahnya tak sadar bahwa ia kebasahan diguyur hujan yang mampu menyebabkan banjir itu? Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Hinata melangkah pelan menuju pohon yang lebih mampu melindunginya dari hujan. Hinata mulai takut. Hujan tak kunjung berhenti dan ini sudah mulai gelap. Padang berada jauh dari sini. Apa yang mesti ia lakukan sekarang?

Hinata duduk di bawah pohon sambil menggigil. Di mana ibunya? Ibunya pasti akan mencarinya bukan?

Sebuah cahaya asing berpendar di dekat Hinata.

"Ibu?" rintihnya pelan.

Namun bukan. Bukan ibunya. Melainkan cahaya berpendar hitam yang kemudian menjelma menjadi mawar berkelopak hitam. Hinata tahu ibunya sering memakai mawar sebagai hiasan rambut. Saat ibunya berteleportasi pun ia seringkali lenyap sebagai kelopak mawar. Apakah Demeter memang memberikan mawar itu sebagai penunjuk jalan?

Dengan pelan, Hinata menyentuh bunga itu dan memetiknya, "Ibu tolong a—kyaaa!"

Hinata menjerit saat merasakan tanah di bawahnya membelah dan melahap tubuh mungilnya masuk ke bagian dalam. Hinata memekik saat tubuhnya mendarat di atas tanah yang keras.

Mata ungunya berpendar ketakutan. Ini di mana? Hanya ada dinding batu dan cahaya remang. Hinata ingin menangis namun ia tak bisa. Apakah ia terjatuh ke Tartarus karena melanggar perintah ibunya?

"Siapa di sana?!"

Hinata memeluk lututnya ketakutan saat mendengar suara yang asing di telinganya. Matanya membelalak lebar saat mendapati sosok anjing berukuran besar dengan tiga kepala berada di depannya dengan wajah garang. Bukankah ibunya yang mengirimkan mawar padanya?

Hinata mematung. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Dunia ini mengerikan. Ia baru sadar dengan arti ucapan ibunya. Terlambat sudah. Di mana pun ini, Demeter tak akan mampu mencarinya. Ia tak mungkin keluar hidup-hidup dari sini.

Tiga kepala anjing itu serentak menggeram padanya. Menunjukkan gigi-gigi yang tajam layaknya semua gigi mereka adalah taring yang siap mengoyak tubuh Hinata kapan saja.

"Siapa yang datang?"

"Tuan! Ada penyusup!"

Hinata memegang gaunnya erat-erat. Apakah ini memang sarang monster? Apakah ia akan dimakan?

"Minggir."

Anjing berkepala tiga menggeser tubuhnya dengan hormat. Hinata menangkap sosok pemuda berkulit pucat dengan rambut biru kehitaman. Tapi … siapa? Hinata tak mengenal dunia di luar padang.

"Kau siapa?"

Mata pemuda itu merajamnya secara imajiner. Terasa menusuk tapi setidaknya Hinata tidak terlalu takut akan diterkam hidup-hidup oleh anjing bawah tanah itu.

"A-aku—"

Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan pandangan menyeramkan, "Namamu?"

"P-persephone. Hinata."

Semua dewa-dewi memiliki nama yang dikenal para manusia dan satu nama yang dikenal sesama dewa. Hinata mengkeret saat pemuda tinggi di depannya mendengus tidak suka.

"Putri Demeter."

Mata Hinata berkilap penuh harapan, "A-anda kenal ibuku?"

Pemuda itu terlihat risih namun tetap menjawab.

"Tentu saja. Saudari yang menyebalkan."

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka. Berani-beraninya makhluk bawah tanah ini mengejek ibunya yang baik hati.

"J-jangan mengatai ibuku."

Cantik. Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis menyadari mata ungu yang berpendar dalam kegelapan itu menatapnya sengit. Lumayan juga untuk hiburan.

"Sebaiknya kau perbaiki dulu pakaianmu sebelum menantangku. Atau kau ingin menggodaku?"

Hinata memekik tertahan. Gaunnya yang longgar menunjukkan belahan dadanya. Astaga, ini pasti karena ia terjatuh tadi. Wajahnya memerah malu.

"Cerberus, bawa dia ke kamar yang kosong. Aku akan menyambut anak Demeter sebagai tamuku. Dan jangan biarkan Hermes mengetahuinya."

"Baik, Tuan."

Hinata masih menatap takut-takut. Mulut kecilnya membuka, "A-anda siapa?"

Berhenti sejenak. Sosok berjubah hitam itu berbalik, "Hades. Selamat datang di Underworld, Persephone."

Dan Hinata yakin rahangnya bisa lepas saat itu juga.

.

.

.

"Hinata, Ibu pulang."

Suara Demeter menggema di padang. Suara gesekan daun yang menyapanya. Bukan suara anaknya. Dengan perasaan cemas, Demeter berusaha mencari.

Anaknya tak ada. Lenyap.

"Hinata! Di mana kau Hinata?!"

Demeter menangis. Anaknya hilang entah ke mana. Demeter yakin, ada dewa yang menculik anaknya. Anak satu-satunya, Persephone, hilang di tengah padang Cosmos. Mengutuk dunia, Demeter menghentikan karunianya bagi manusia. Semua lahan mulai mengering dan membuat segala yang tumbuh mati.

Demeter bersumpah. Karunia atas bumi tidak akan ia berikan selama putrinya masih menghilang.

…

Hinata memakai gaun berwarna hitam yang diberikan padanya. Takut-takut ia melirik ruangan yang dipakainya. Hinata hanya tidak habis pikir. Ternyata dunia bawah memiliki bagian yang cukup layak dihuni. Tidak terlalu mengerikan. Berbeda dengan cerita teman-teman di rumah ibunya, Olympus.

Tapi … ia sudah berada di sini seharian.

Mengingat hal itu, Hinata jadi sedih. Apakah ibunya sudah kembali? Bagaimana ibunya akan menemukannya nanti? Hinata menitikkan air mata. Rasa sedih melingkupi hatinya. Apakah sang Hades akan mau melepaskannya?

Pintu digeser pelan. Hinata menoleh.

"Nona, Tuan Hades memanggilmu untuk menghadap."

Hinata berdiri. Ia mesti tegar kalau mau keluar hidup-hidup dari sini.

"B-baik."

Hinata mengikuti sosok anjing itu dalam diam. Matanya meneliti kegelapan yang hanya diterangi pelita-pelita mungil menuju pintu berwarna hitam legam. Jantungnya berpacu kuat. Apakah sang Hades bersedia memberikannya pengampunan?

Pintu besar itu dibuka. Hinata memasukinya dengan langkah kaku. Matanya melirik sosok Hades yang duduk di kursi kebesarannya sambil menopang dagu. Hinata tahu benar pria itu memandanginya lekat-lekat. Dalam hati Hinata merutuk. Bagaimana bisa ibunya yang mirip malaikat memiliki saudara beraura menyeramkan seperti ini?

"Persephone. Namamu Hinata bukan?"

Hinata mengangkat dagunya. Menatap mata segelap langit malam dan mengangguk. "Ya."

"Kenapa kau bisa jatuh ke sini?"

"A-aku memetik bunga mawar hitam. Kupikir itu Ibu."

"Itu sebenarnya undangan bagi Hermes."

"A-aku—"

"Masalahnya bukan itu. Maksudku, kau dilindungi Demeter di suatu tempat bukan? Kenapa kau kabur?"

"…"

Hinata hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak berani bilang bahwa ia melanggar perintah ibunya. Sasuke sendiri lelah menunggu. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya.

"Kau akan kukembalikan pada ibumu."

"B-benarkah?"

"Dengan satu syarat."

Hinata yang merasa sangat senang mengangguk antusias.

"Makanlah hidangan yang akan kusediakan."

Menelengkan kepala, polos, Hinata bertanya, "M-makan malam?"

Dengan seringai tipis, Sasuke mengangguk, "Benar."

Semuanya bermula dari sesuap kegelapan dari dunia bawah.

.

.

.

Hinata menikmati makan malam yang disediakan baginya. Kebetulan saja ia sudah mulai kelaparan setelah menangis seharian karena ia belum bisa kembali ke dunia atas. Selesai menikmati makanannya, Hinata memakan beberapa buah delima merah yang disediakan sebagai penutup mulut.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Hinata tersipu malu, "Terima kasih banyak."

"Sama-sama."

"L-lalu kapan aku bisa kembali ke dunia atas?"

"Tenang saja. Sekarang kau bisa kembali."

Hinata menajamkan pendengarannya. Apa kata pria itu?

Sebelum mampu menjawab, Hinata mulai kehilangan kesadaran saat matanya menangkap cahaya merah dari mata sang Hades. Tubuhnya ambruk. Ditangkap tepat saat punggungnya akan menyentuh lantai. Sasuke mengecup tangan Hinata.

"Kau boleh pergi sebentar. Tapi kau pasti kembali."

.

.

.

Membuka mata perlahan, Hinata menangkap cahaya. Ada bau rumput dan embun. Rasa hangat membuatnya membuka mata lebar-lebar.

"Ibu?" teriaknya pelan.

"Ibu, apa kau mendengarku?!" ulangnya lagi.

"Ya, Hinata. Ibu ada di sini!"

Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca. Ia bangkit dan berlari menuju ibunya. Memeluknya dengan pelukan hangat.

"Kau ke mana saja?"

"Aku—maafkan aku, Ibu. Aku keluar dari padang dan jatuh ke dunia bawah."

"Astaga! Jangan melakukan hal berbahaya. Apa ada hal buruk yang menimpamu?"

Menggeleng pelan, Hinata tersenyum, "Dewa Hades menolongku."

"Hades?"

"Ya, saudara Ibu. Dia mengembalikanku ke dunia ini."

"Syukurlah. Ibu lega."

"Maafkan aku, Ibu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lain kali jangan lagi melanggar perintah Ibu."

Hinata mengangguk kuat-kuat dan menangis haru sekali lagi. Ibunya benar-benar ada di sisinya. Melindunginya kembali di padang.

"Tapi, Hinata … Ibu harus pergi lagi. Jadi Ibu putuskan kau akan tinggal dengan Hades sebentar lagi."

"A-apa? Ibu?!"

"Anak baik. Kau akan menuruti Ibu, bukan? Nah, sekarang tidurlah."

Mata Hinata kembali terasa berat. Tangannya menggapai-gapai sosok ibunya. Kenapa ibunya tersenyum lebar. Seringai yang mengerikan.

Ibu?

.

.

.

 _De javu_.

Membuka mata sekali lagi. Hinata menangkap suasana yang familiar namun asing. Gelap. Ini di mana?

"Sudah bangun?"

Hinata mengerjap. Sosok Hades yang agung ada di depannya. Menatapnya dengan senyum tipis. Hinata mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

"M-mana ibuku?"

Hades tersenyum aneh. "Sudah pergi," jawabnya singkat.

Hinata memijit kepalanya. Terasa perih. Padahal ia mengingat sudah pulang ke padang Cosmos dan ibunya memutuskan agar ia tetap tinggal di sini.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hinata."

Terkejut, Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan senyum tipis.

"T-terima kasih."

"Ganti pakaianmu dan ikuti Cerberus. Dia akan mengantarmu."

"K-ke mana?"

"Ikuti saja."

Menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan pandangan heran, Hinata memutar memori singkat di padang tadi. Kenapa ibunya kelihatan terburu-buru? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?

…

Ternyata apa yang Hinata pikirkan selama ini tidak lah salah. Hades begitu baik kepadanya. Melindunginya sebaik Demeter melakukannya. Bahkan Sasuke dengan mudah mengizinkan Hinata memasuki taman yang biasa hanya boleh dimasuki seorang Hades.

Sasuke selalu memenuhi apa yang ia inginkan. Meskipun Demeter tak ada, ini pertama kalinya Hinata merasa senang berada di dunia luar.

"Kau senang tinggal di sini?"

"Tidak terlalu buruk."

"Bagaimana kalau kau harus tinggal di sini lebih lama?"

Hinata menopang dagu. "Aku tidak keberatan selama aku masih bisa menemui Ibu. Mungkin aku akan membuatkanmu taman yang lebih indah dan besar untukmu. Apa kau mau?"

Tersenyum tipis, Sasuke membalas, "Tentu."

"Kau baik sekali padaku."

"Tentu. Karena aku menyayangimu."

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Sasuke."

…

Malam ke-sembilan. Demeter belum juga menjemput.

Apa mungkin ibunya masih sibuk?

Hinata memilin gaun yang dipakainya kali ini. Tetap saja warna hitam. Hinata sedikit berpikir, apakah Hades menyukai warna hitam? Gelap dan mistis. Mirip juga.

Cerberus tak bisa ia temukan di mana pun juga. Jadilah Hinata berkeliling sendirian. Mengarungi ruang demi ruang yang kosong. Ia berusaha mencari Sasuke.

"Diam, Hermes!"

Satu bentakan yang mengejutkan. Hinata tersentak. Untung saja ia tidak berteriak. Barusan itu suara Sasuke bukan?

"Kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hinata menyembunyikan dirinya di balik pintu besar berwarna hitam. Mencuri dengar percakapan yang janggal di telinganya.

"Dia sudah menjadi Ratu di dunia ini."

"Kau gila, Hades! Zeus memintaku membawanya."

"Tidak. Dia tidak akan pergi tanpa izinku."

"Jangan bersikap bocah, Hades! Selama ini Demeter menyimpannya di padang Cosmos agar kau tak bisa menculiknya!"

Hinata terdiam. Demeter. Ibunya? Menculik siapa?

"Diam."

"Kau tahu akibat kemarahan Demeter? Bumi akan hancur! Kembalikan dia sebelum Zeus sendiri yang datang ke sini!"

"Biarlah Zeus datang. Aku akan bicara padanya."

"Kembalikan Persephone, Hades! Kau sudah membawanya selama sembilan hari."

Hinata membeku. Dirinya? Hades menginginkannya? Bukankah semalam ia baru saja pulang ke padang?

"Tidak."

"Berhenti keras kepala!"

…

"A-apa maksudnya ini?"

"!"

Hades dan Hermes menoleh cepat. Keduanya sama-sama terkejut.

"Hinata, kembali ke kamarmu!"

"J-jelaskan padaku. Apa maksudmu? B-bukankah aku baru bertemu Ibu di padang?"

Sasuke diam.

Hermes menepuk kepalanya, "Kau memberikannya ilusi? Gila!"

"Diam, Hermes!"

Hinata tahu sekarang. Ia tak bertemu ibunya. Alasan dia tetap ada di sini bukan karena ibunya menitipkannya. Tak lain dan tak bukan karena Sasuke yang mengurungnya. Hinata merasa dikhianati dan dibohongi.

Apa arti kepercayaannya selama ini?

"Hinata!" teriak Sasuke saat gadis itu mulai berlari menuju pintu. Sasuke berusaha menyusul. Hermes ditinggal sendiri namun dewa itu tahu harus mengabarkan apa pada Zeus.

Menelusuri koridor-koridor panjang, napas lelah menggema samar. Langkah tegap terhenti tepat di depan pintu besar. Tiba-tiba saja, pintu sudah dihadang sulur-sulur _ivy_ yang memuakkan.

"Pergi."

"…"

"Pergi!"

Sulur _ivy_ mulai menyerang. Mengganas dan terlihat berminat melukainya barang sedikit goresan saja. Namun sayang perjuangannya sia-sia. Sulur-sulur itu telanjur mengering dan hangus sebelum menyambut tubuh mangsanya.

"Hentikan ini, Hinata."

"Kembalikan aku."

"Tidak."

"Kembalikan aku—pada ibuku."

"Tidak."

Dingin. Monoton. Tegas.

Kontras. Suara sesenggukan kembali terdengar. Langkahnya berbalik.

.

.

.

Sasuke mulai berpikir keras. Apakah yang ia lakukan ini benar?

Gadis itu sudah mengurung diri selama tiga hari. Keadaan bumi makin memburuk. Zeus dan Hermes belum menampakkan diri tapi ia tahu. Mereka akan datang tak lama lagi. Apa yang ia harapkan?

Jujur saja. Kali pertama Hinata jatuh ke Underworld bukanlah perjumpaan pertamanya dengan gadis itu. Hades menginginkannya sejak lama. Sejak melihat gadis itu selalu bersama Demeter di Olympus. Rambut indigo yang terurai panjang dengan keindahan matanya. Gadis yang selalu dijaga dan disayang. Sasuke menginginkannya. Berminat memilikinya. Bahkan tak segan menghabisi orang lain yang menginginkan gadis itu.

Tapi Demeter tahu. Dan dewi itu menyembunyikan anaknya di tempat yang tak bisa ia temukan. Kontak dengan Persephone diputus begitu saja. Sampai gadis itu yang datang menyerahkan dirinya pada Sasuke.

Tapi apa yang ia peroleh sekarang? Kehancuran? Setelah merebut kejayaan dari Kronos, Hades tak bisa membanggakan dirinya menculik gadis yang bahkan tak menaruh hati padanya. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Rekor memalukan sang dewa dunia bawah.

Melangkah ragu, Sasuke memutuskan melepaskan gadis itu.

…

Sesenggukan. Masih saja menangis, Hinata tidak membutuhkan apapun selain ibunya. Tapi takdirnya dikurung. Ia tak bisa pergi ke manapun. Begitu pula rasa kekecewaannya semakin dalam saat Cerberus tanpa sengaja memberitahunya bahwa segala sesuatu yang ia makan di dunia ini membuatnya tak bisa kembali ke dunia atas.

Hokum dunia bawah. Apa yang kau makan di dunia ini membuatmu menjadi penghuninya.

Hinata menyesal namun ia tak tahu mesti berbuat apalagi.

Siaga. Itu naluri Hinata saat merasakan sosok itu kembali berada di depan pintu. Namun, sebelum ia mampu mempertahankan dirinya sendiri, pintu telah dihanguskan paksa dengan api. Pria itu masuk dengan tampang datar.

"Keluar!" jerit Hinata kalap. Tapi pria itu tetap berjalan menuju Hinata.

Hinata cukup kaget saat melihat pemuda itu tak mengelak sedikit pun saat ia menumbuhkan mawar berduri yang menggores kulit pria itu. Pemuda itu tetap melangkah menerobos semak berduri. Rasanya perih dan menyakitkan. Meski tidak sesakit hatinya yang berdenyut dan retak di mana-mana. Wajahnya yang putih kini bersimbah darah. Hinata diam. Apa yang pria ini inginkan darinya?

Langkah Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan Hinata. Berlutut. Hades berlutut bagi sang Persephone.

"K-kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"…"

"A-apa yang—"

"Kau akan kukembalikan."

"K-kenapa?"

"Karena kau tidak menginginkan ini."

"T-tapi aku akan tetap menjadi penghuni dunia bawah bukan?" ucapnya getir.

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu tinggal kalau kau tak menginginkannya. Tapi pintu menuju dunia ini akan selalu terbuka untukmu."

"H-hades …"

"Maaf."

Hinata menahan tangis. Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan pria ini padanya?

Kenapa semuanya jadi terasa begini sulit?

Sasuke berdiri dan pergi. Hinata menahan tangannya untuk tidak menarik lengan pria itu. Apa ini hal terbaik bagi mereka berdua?

.

.

.

Zeus. Demeter. Hades. Persephone.

Semuanya berada dalam satu ruangan.

Senyap.

Demeter telah memulihkan keadaan di bumi setelah Zeus membujuknya. Hinata diam. Perasaan bahagia saat menemui ibunya lenyap begitu saja. Bukankah seharusnya dia bahagia?

"Baiklah. Aku memutuskan agar Hinata tinggal setengah tahun dengan Demeter dan setengah tahun lagi dengan Hades."

"Tidak! Dia putriku dan dia akan tetap bersamaku!" raung Demeter tidak senang.

Hinata berusaha menenangkan ibunya yang emosi. Zeus menatap Hades yang sedari tadi diam.

"Hades?"

"Terserah pada Hinata. Aku tidak memaksanya."

Hinata kembali diam.

"Kau yang menculiknya! Kau! Dia tak akan kuserahkan padamu!"

"I-ibu!"

"Tapi Hinata telah memakan santapan dunia bawah. Kau tahu peraturannya Demeter."

"Hades! Lepaskan anakku dari jerat kegelapanmu! Cahay tidak pantas bersanding dengan kegelapan dunia bawah!"

Tes.

Hinata tercekat. Kenapa dia menangis saat ibunya mengatakan hal itu?

"Ada apa, Hinata? Tenang, Ibu ada bersamamu."

Hinata menggeleng.

Tersenyum, Zeus tahu anaknya sudah memutuskan, "Hinata? Apa keputusanmu?"

"A-aku … akan tinggal setengah tahun dengan Ibu. Dan setengah tahun lagi dengan Hades."

"Apa?!" pekik Demeter.

Sasuke sendiri terkejut. Memandang tidak percaya pada Hinata yang menunduk.

"Hades tak memaksaku. Tapi dia melindungiku sebagaimana Ibu melindungiku. Dia mencurahkan cintanya padaku meski dengan cara yang salah. Bukan berarti cahaya tidak akan bisa hidup dengan kegelapan. Karena terang ada untuk menemani gelap. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamanya."

Tegas dan jelas.

Keputusan Hinata sudah bulat.

.

.

.

Enam bulan itu neraka. Sungguh.

Sasuke baru tahu arti neraka sesungguhnya. Neraka itu saat Hinata tidak ada di sampingnya. Ia berjalan bolak-balik sedari pagi. Cerberus sampai kebingungan dibuatnya. Apa gadis itu tidak bisa kembali lebih cepat.

Sialan si Demeter. Dia pasti menghasut anaknya agar tidak pulang sesuai perjanjian.

Mendecih kasar, Sasuke memutar langkahnya. Menunggu Hinata di dalam akan lebih baik.

"T-tidak jadi menungguku?"

Hades terdiam. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Ya, gadis itu ada di sana. Berdiri dengan senyumnya yang lembut.

"Hinata."

"A-aku pulang."

"… selamat datang, Hinata."

Meski di dunia tengah kedinginan karena Demeter berduka saat anaknya bersama Hades, namun bagi Hinata dan Sasuke, musim semi mereka baru saja dimulai. Hinata telah menerima takdirnya sebagai Ratu dunia bawah. _The underworld bride._

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

 **A/N: Wadaooow! Akhirnya selese juga. Capek ngetik eike. Untuk tahu kejelasan mitologi ini silakan baca di Wikipedia dan sumber lainnya oke. Ether engga sempat ngejelasin karena mepet mau pergi ke warnet buat publish. Maaf banget! Nanti Ether akan kembali dengan 2 cerita referensi SHDL dengan tema lainnya, oke?**

 **Untuk info SHDL, cek page SasuHina Days Love di fb.**

 **RAMAIKAN SHDL 2015!**

 **Salam SHDL,**

 **Ether-chan**


End file.
